neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Vert/The Animation
Vert, also known as Green Heart, is one of the protagonists in Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation. She acts as the CPU of the nation Leanbox. Vert is known for being the most hardcore gamer of all the CPUs. She is an otaku for all things game, anime, and yaoi related. She's the only CPU without a younger sister so she tends to dote on the younger sisters of the other CPUs (namely Nepgear), while also taking the maternal role of all the goddesses. Profile Vert Appearance Vert bears the appearance of an adult woman, with a slender figure, sizable bust, and dark blue eyes. Vert's hair is blonde, and goes down to her waist in length. It is kept free, and is rather wavy. Her fringe is kept just above her eyes, and she has three sets of bangs; first going down to her upper-jaw, second, upper-neck, third, chest-length. Vert's attire is a green and peach-colored dress, with the top being a dark green that has gold lining on it, and being sleeveless, as well as revealing a considerable portion of her cleavage, covered through a veil of sorts. She has a ribbon on her neck, which is red in colour, and has detached upper-arm portions of her dress's sleeves and has frilled gloves on her hands. Personality Vert is a very kind and mature woman who often plays the maternal role of the CPUs due to not having a sister herself. she is shown to be very caring to others and very wise, but can also be playful at times as well. She is shown to be the most level headed out of the goddesses at most times. Green Heart Appearance As Green Heart, she now has purple eyes and her hair remains long and is of different shades of green. It is kept in a ponytail, her fringe is normally seen above her eyes and her bangs are thick and caress her face. Her attire is a white bodysuit that is open in the middle, exposing her stomach and underside of her breasts. Her sleeves are detached and are white and black in the entirety. Her gauntlets are longer than the other CPUs with it covering the majority of her forearms with ease. Personality Green Heart's personality is typically the same as her human form albeit just a bit more serious than before but still with playful tendencies here and there, especially when it comes to her bust size. Blanc falls victim to her teasing the most. Story Neptune no Juuyou Teian (Melancholy) Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation The Goddess (Neptune) of Planeptune The Terrorist (Lickorrist) of Lowee A Weekend (Girls' Night) in Leanbox The Resolve (Turn) of the Younger Sisters The Resonance (Limit Break) of the Goddesses The Secret (Your-Eyes-Only) of Lastation The Fruits (Deep Purple) of Revenge The Paradise (Island) Forbidden The Challenge (Rebellion) of Eden The Battlefront (Conflict) of Oblivion The Emissary (Aggressor) of Old The Ties (Bifrosts) of Tomorrow The Eternity (True Ending) Promised Chou Jigen Radio Neptune Trivia Navigation Category:Vert Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Characters